Field
The present embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery may have an increased internal pressure due to an increase in the internal temperature and generation of gases due to an abnormal state, such as short-circuiting or over-charging.
For example, if a lithium secondary battery is over-charged, an electrolyte may be decomposed to release gases, such as carbon dioxide or carbon monoxide, resulting in an increase in the internal pressure of the battery. In addition, if over-current flows through the battery due to over-discharging or short-circuiting, the internal pressure of the battery may rise, and the electrolyte may be converted into gases. Accordingly, the internal pressure and temperature may increase, causing safety-related problems, such as ignition, thereby raising significant safety concerns and considerably deteriorating battery performance and life characteristics.